masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
Cooking is always something useful to know, it is one of the most important rules of survivalism (because food makes you survive) and is mostly something you can always make for someone. TIPS: *Open an egg outside of the cooking zone like in a separate bowl, for said egg can be rotten. *Cleaning a blender is dangerous! Just put water and detergent in it. Do short blend pulses like 3 times. *Brown Sugar always over artificial White Sugar. Or simply no Sugar at all really. *Sweets are precise, salty foods can be improvised. *Remove the green layer of the onion by cutting off the top to a motion where you can find all the layers and easily peal the first ones. Brown spots are to be cut too. *To cut garlic you must get a single clove and smash it with the back of your knife, allowing to peel. Paté * Smoked turkey spread *Smoked ham spread *Mustard (4 to 5 drops) *Mayonnaise (2 to 3 big spoons) *Worcestershire sauce (3 drops) The first 2 ingredients I am not sure if are available in every culture but they usually come in these tubes. They're basically tubes of paste. Mix them up and you have the best spread to ever be made! If anything I've nicknamed it protein paste. Do not worry though if you put one ingredient more than the other (for example putting too much mayo will make it too soft and more white but a bit more obnoxious considering mayo isn’t really the best taste to add) but you can make any ingredient more to increase its side effects to your choosing. You don’t need to make it right all the time but when you do you’ll wish you’d make the exact same dosage over and over! Warning though, of course eating this rawly is bond to give some stomachaches. So spread it on some bread or crackers, or heck anything you want first. I survived on this for years and years in my teenagehood. Ground Beef * Ground beef (1 pound) *Half an onion *Garlic (3 cloves) *Salt (Several pinches) *Worcestershire sauce (5 to 6 squirts) *White Pepper (Mild) or Black Pepper (Stronger) Chop the onion and garlic to put in the pan. After that put some little cooking oil in the pan (enough to make a great floor of cooking oil inside the pan) and then put the chopped onions first. Cook ‘em a bit, watch ‘em sizzle in that cooking oil!! Now put the garlic and cook it as well. These will fry and after that add the Ground beef inside. Squish them all up and mix the meat with these ingredients now. Tap some salt and squirt some Wa cha cha cha sauce 6 times or anything (you can see how it goes by taste). And of course, add either White Pepper or Black Pepper. Keep mixing while you're cooking until it's done! This isn't that type of food that lets you choose whenever or not you want it to be well done or raw, ground beef is always well done especially considering it's small little pebble sizes. Simple cooked ground beef is something that has been in almost every culture in terms of meat, especially Latin culture! It goes pretty great with mashed potatoes and I prefer ground beef when it's wet rather than dry. Rice * Rice *Cooking Oil *Salt *Butter *Parsley Well… Listen here… I don’t like rice. I hate rice. I have horrible memories of rice; I was forced to eat rice when I was starving to death. And it doesn’t taste good AT ALL. Rice is something all cultures have SADLY. It has no appeal and is in mass quantity throughout the world. BUT… You must at least know how to make rice, especially considering how easy it is just in case. Either way there’s always butter rice which is a millions time better which I added as extra step in the end SO. Wash the rice, smash them with your hands 4 or 6 times until (good quality rice takes les s time to clean) the water is clean (It won’t be the first times you smash the rice), after the rice is clean put some water you think is enough to cook the rice and add some cooking oil inside that water with some pinches of salt! This… Is the easiest part… Rice doesn’t take much effort or guidance, you can let it at cooking in the fire alone until the water dries (You can add more water or more stuff if you want or need to). Of course, rice still burns and it’s obvious the fire of the stove won’t turn off itself, so keep in mind about that. Other than that, rice simply cooks itself in the pan. No wonder people make rice everyday. Also yes I am harsh with white rice but I do hear there’s actually rice that has taste… I believe brown rice? Not sure. But look out for those instead; I don’t believe white rice is worth anyone’s time. Oh! And of course if you want to make rice at least at an amount tasteful, try making butter rice. Butter Rice, also known as BETTER Rice is when you put some butter and chopped parsley in the heated pan cooking, you can do it after it's been coked (If you got some left over rice) or simply put these igrediants a bit after rice is cooked. Flan * Brown Sugar (1 And a half cups) *Condensed milk (2 Cans) *Milk (600ml) *Egg (6) First step is to pre heat the oven. Now melt sugar in a special baking BIG (this version is double, if you’re doing it in a little pan be sure to make all of the ingredients half) pan that has a holed cone in the middle so put the sugar in the pan and stir and crunch it with a wooden spoon. You can let the sugar melt alone but just when you crunched it enough but always be careful not to burn the sugar but after the sugar has been melted. In the meanwhile put 2 cans of condescended milk, 6 eggs, 600ml (a cup and a quarter) of milk in a blender. If you’re blender isn’t big enough to conceive all of these try using half of the ingredients to pour in the melted sugar. But I recommend having a big blender of 3000ml+ anyways. When the melted sugar is done, coat the pan it’s in with the melted sugar! Now pour the blender mix inside that pan and you can put it in the oven but LOOK OUT FOR THIS IMPORTANT STEP! You must double boil it! Put another baking pan in the heated oven (be careful not to burn yourself) and then put the pan inside that pan (be sure this is a pan that fits that pan). Fill the pan the main pan is sitting on with cool water and just wait 1 hour for it in the oven! After that, just turn off the oven let it cool off and put it in the fridge for later survings. Pasta * Uncooked Pasta (Of your choice!) *Cooking Oil *Salt *Butter Boil a lot of water (depending on how much pasta you’re cooking). After it boils, put 1 table stoon of cooking oil and 2 tablespoons of salt. Now of course put the pasta. Stir occasionally. 10 to 15 minutes you should be able to drain and rinse it in a special pasta pot normally used for these to drain. After the draining, put it again in the heated pot without the water and some big 2 spoons of butter to make it all buttery. Pretty simple If I do say so myself, it’s hard to believe some people can catch fire on pasta while making it. Pasta is found in almost all culture and might be obnoxious for some plain so please do consider these both sides of the pasta. Pasta comes in many forms and textures so eventually you'll find one you'll enjoy more cooking within your life. Frozen Vegetables Most vegetables come frozen and they all come with some easy to follow instructions on the back of the package but my family usually does some more additions for these vegetables to be made differently and more tasteful. The secret is to add sugar in the pan to melt and mix and then the vegetables become sweet. Chicken * Chicken breasts (2 Chicken Breasts) *Mustard (4 or 5 squirts) *Worcestershire sauce (5 to 6 squirts) *White Pepper (Mild) or Black Pepper (Stronger) *Salt *Cooking Oil *Half an Onion Well I guess it's a way of doing chicken... This one is chopped and straight onto the pan style! Cut the chicken pieces of breast into pieces then put them in a bowl. The chicken should be cleaned at least first but it will stay moist so that the sauce you’re putting stays. Then mix in the bowl 2 teaspoons of mustard, 2 teaspoons of Wa cha cha cha sauce, salt and white pepper. Let it marinate (sit) for 15 to 30 minutes. In a frying pan (A large skillet) or any pan of your choosing really. Heat 2 table spoons of cooking oil on the pan and half an onion diced. After these ingredients sizzle, put all of the many little pieces of chicken in the pan! Now just brown the chicken on both sides, stir them throughout, and part them if you want to. Cook until tender and soft and you should be done with the chicken! Also, it’s not that tasteless chicken you may have eaten somewhere along your life. This has an actual delicious taste. Creamy Cheesy Chicken Casserole * Chicken *Broccoli *Pasta *Heavy Cream (2 boxes) *Butter (2 big spoons) *Milk (100ml~) *Grated Cheese (3 big spoons) There are separate instructions on how to make each ingredient in this, so please look above. But anyways this was something mom always used to make for me when she was alone because it’s somewhat easy to make and fills you up perfectly; on top of that she loved pasta. First of all the chicken will be the pan by this time and you could be preparing ahead the pasta (You can use any pasta you want for this but I prefer mine flat like fettuccine) to go with this but going back to the chicken inside the pan you can put any greenie you want on this chicken mix but at the time being let’s give Broccoli as an example, you can also use peas from a frozen bag, also by the time you add it to the pan these vegetables should be cooked. Sprinkle some salt on the mix and then start preparing the cream. The cream is pretty simple and just drop it on the mix inside the pan, put 2 boxes of heavy cream, 2 table spoons of butter, around 100ml of milk (just to make the sauce more smoother if you want to), Put grated cheese of your choosing (free for experimentation) to obviously make the cream cheesy! (Around 3 table spoons or by your choice anyways) stir this creamy mess in the pan and in no time it’s done! You can now put a bowl of the pasta you made during this all and put the chicken with cream in the other pan on top of it! Or below it if you really want to do that I mean I don’t know why you would choose that order but… Oh and the whole “casserole” thing is because it’s based on what casserole actually means rather than what it’s become famous for its western versions, other than that it started with C and I thought it was funny! You can optionally do it by putting it in the oven if you REALLY want to but honestly it loses its charm as very good pasta with sauce! Brigadier (Blackie) * Condensed milk (1 Can) *Butter (1 little spoon) *Chocolate Powder (4 Big Spoons) Put the ingredients in and turn it on an adequate hot heat and keep mixing so that it doesn’t stick to the bottom of the pan, you’ll feel when it’s liquid or not by sensing if there’s still any solid powder within. The experience of cooking this might take a take and be boring about 10 minutes perhaps and you will have to mix it until it boils to an extreme point. At this extreme point it even looks a bit scary considering it looks chunky, mix even harder in these moments considering you’ll notice it’s changing its consistency by being thicker by the second. Of course after the 10 minutes you’ll probably spend its already done and ready to be served in a bowl, don’t worry if it’s too thin after 10 seconds being done cooking. It will probably get thicker due time! This is a dish mostly done for dipping, use this melted chocolate substance to dip the fruit of your choosing or just eat it raw if you don’t care that much about your sugar intake. Yes the name of this sweet seems a bit racist IN SOME LEVEL of consideration, but so is most of the outrageous culture that this comes from, which is Brazil! Brazil is crazy about this sweet which is called “Brigadeiro” there and it’s one of the most famous easy done sweets, as a common option people tend to roll it into a ball and put sprinkles on it! It’s the most common food you would find in Brazil probably as almost everyone sells it. Other than that I hope you enjoy it. Try it as a quick birthday party solution! But sometimes the sprinkles get irratating so coat it in sugar instead to make it easier to eat. Green Mayo * Mayonnaise *Chives *Parsley As much as I hate the entire culture surrounded with mayonnaise and the fact that many abuse mayonnaise in culinary, ESPECIALLY when I lived in Brazil where every single person would get a bottle of mayonnaise similar to those ketchup bottles they give you at snack bars or diners, and would squirt mayonnaise after each bite! UGH. It completely ruined whatever you were going to eat but here’s the thing, alongside those bottles of sauces to put on your food was Green Mayo, you can find Green Mayo almost at every single snack bar or diner in Brazil in bottles as simply an odd “green goop stuff”, until you taste it you’ll see it’s REALLY good and compliments really well with hamburgers if you squirt before each bite, I’ve started loving it and honestly I could continue eating stuff by squirting green mayo before each bite with almost every hamburger. It’s quite simple to make honestly, just put the mayonnaise in a blender, put in chives and parsley at an equal quantity (I honestly do not know how much mayonnaise you would be working with but consider at least 50g of each spice to add) and start blending them; the result will obviously be a green mayonnaise which is quite delicious! You can add other spices as well if you REALLY want to experiment with mayonnaise that dangerously. There is honestly not much to say about it as it is basically the most cheaply done sauce ever and adds up to the reason why it’s in almost every single eating place in Brazil, but still it is an amazing sauce! Tea * Water *Tea packet, or if you want to do something do it independently just any herb of your choosing you found out yourself Well what can I say about tea? Its nature flavored water basically, it's a light drink, it's not as converted as like an actual juice of some type, as the color shows it’s very transparent so it’s just really water accompanied by a couple of leafs sometimes, but weirdly it’s threated like milk for some that it completely isn't. It’s made from herbs and sometimes fruits; it could be taken hot or cold by adding blocks of ice for it. It can be taken in the blandest way or with a bit of brown sugar in the mix but most importantly Tea is very good for health! Tea is basically the simplest form of alchemy; some teas can solve a specific list of issues within your body. It goes without saying that Tea is very simple to make and our culture even helps out by making a numerous collection of devices to facilitate making tea, even though it’s literally just boiled water plus the tea product of your choosing. I guess I just putted this on the list for the fact that I must remind myself how easy it is to make tea because a cup of tea every day is pretty healthy. I mean if for any other reason I guess I’d be putting chocolate milk on this list too. Also I heard some take their tea with milk, if you use milk in the process of making tea, please completely ignore water from the list then. Milk is relevant to sweetness as a number of dairy products are sweet; milk is used to lighten something strong and makes it more soft and creamy with a wavier substance. Milk is mixed with a number of substances made from fruit or special seeds as long as they can be converted into powder that can make milkshakes and in general go with other grains that are used in cooking. Milk is a liquid alone and specific stuff is used on it so don’t ADD WATER TO IT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. If you’re gonna do something with Milk than just use milk if you add water that’s like adding a dumb amount of water with perfect squeezed fresh juice. You’re ruining it, you’re making it taste awful BY ADDING WATER. DON’T DRINK MILK WITH WATER THAT SOUNDS AWFUL. You just made something that has been converted in a sequence of tanks that comes straight from literally what makes an animal species an animal species (mammal) and unnecessarily watered down its taste. That’s like adding salt to milk but the result would basically be cheese so it still doesn’t make as much see. Also doesn’t matter the sequence, you’ll always be drinking milk with water not water with milk.Do not compare this situation with coffee. Coffee uses water in its conversion so it isn’t water, by the point coffee is made it’s this liquefied state of an oddly specific bean which is very strong and somewhat goopy unlike water. White Bean Soup *White Beans *Potatoes *Onion *Garlic *Cabbage *Salt *White Pepper Pressure Cooker. Drop a sack of beans in the pan, put lots of water and wait 40 minutes for it, after that you can start cooking the potatoes separately (Peal them and add them in a water pan with some salt) and chop half anonion with garlic. You'll use that later for sausages! Start frying sausage in a pan, when the sausage is already a little cooked you can add the garlic and onion and add a little bit of olive oil in the mix. When the sausage is done (more done than before at least) put it in the white beans (that should be cooked after an hour or so). Chop some cabbage too to add to the white beans. Unlike most beans, this one doesn’t produce it’s liquid as much so currently it will feel really watery, to fix this use the back of the spoon to smash beans in the pan so that it makes it more creamy. After it’s creamier you can put bits of cabbage, add salt and white pepper to your content and taste to see how it’s going. After all this finally put the potatoes and let it soak in for about some minutes. Feijoada *2 Cloves of Garlic *Half an Onion Other than this dish’s rich history and culture, it is also very famous for being extremely violent within your stomach. It does not get heavier in terms of gas than this; if you eat this you may end up in the bathroom for too long. No literally, week long affects. And lots of gas. The dish itself is slimy and REALLY salty and basically it is not the world’s most fancy dish but it is weirdly delicious. Prepared with a pressure pan. The first step happens one day before you actually really start, you must soak dried meat in water, preferably in a bowl and remove the water from the bowl and add in again. Divide the beans because some black beans are chipped or broken. Clean and rince the black beans, the bad black beans usually come out by accident so it’s natural if 1 bad one escapes. Fill the pan with water in the end and start to chop the dried meat. Trim the fat and then just cut the dried meat in cubes. Then just boil the black beans but also do chop the sausages and the smoked pork tenderloin and be sure to throw boiling hot water on top of it. After 25 minutes it goes tstststststst. And you can add the meat. After the beans are cooked, get a small pan, heat two table spoons of cooking oil and fry onion and garlic it. Once fried, pour into the beans. And then in the very end you put a simple laurel leaf. Fricassee *4 Chicken Breasts *Half an Onion *1 Clove of Garlic *Olive Oil *White Pepper *Salt *Wachaccha sauce *Tomato Sauce *Reiqueijão *Cream *Potato Sticks Put the chicken breast to boil in simple water. It will usually boil for 30 minutes to boil, it does not need to be cooked perfectly considering it will go into the oven later but it has to be at a state where it can tear apart into tiny bits easily. Remember to clean the pan after you’re done with it as the fat that will leave the chicken breast will be hard to clean later. Chop half an onion (if it’s a big open just chop a third of the onion instead) and 1 clove of garlic, do this while waiting for the chicken to cool down. While tearing apart one by one the chicken into smaller pieces, please notice that some pieces of chicken breast have these black spots (fat) which if you leave within the recipe will make the entire thing bitter so look out! This part takes a while considering tearing 4 chicken breasts one by one while checking for black spots might take a while. Grab another pan (could be the one you just cleaned before) and add some olive oil in it, probably enough to circulate the entire bottom of the pan), add the garlic and onion so that they start to fry. When the onions and garlic are browning you can add the chicken and critically and hastily mix them fast so that the chicken doesn't get stuck, add some 4 pinches of white pepper, some 4 pinches of salt and of course some wachacha sauce (4 spits), mix these up and then use some little amount of tomato sauce (around 150ml will suffice maybe) and when the chicken is all coated it is the sufficient. After this is all done you can turn off the fire and this step for the chicken is alright. NOW for the final steps, get a big tray (cannot be of metal!!), start with the first layer being the goop of the cheese (Reiqueijão), spread 500g of that goop at all of the bottom, after the complete coverage of the bottom comes the chicken spread you made, put all of the chicken layer throughout the goop, push to reaffirm their location if you wish, now that there is chicken all around, just pour and squeeze 500g crème fresh horizontally and vertically in wave patterns to cover all spots. The coverage will look all white and at this point just put around 120g of potato sticks and cover it all! Now it is ready to go to the oven at medium heat (If you put it at high heat the goop of cheese will probably solidify and you don’t want that), now just wait 15 minutes and it’ll be done and you’ll have one of my favorite recipes of all time!